


Lila you're grounded

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Lila Mean [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lila got grounded by her parents for turning everyone against Marinette.





	Lila you're grounded

"Lila I can't believe you lied to your classmates and turned everyone against Marinette"

"But it wasn't-"

"LILA ENOUGH!"

"You're grounded"

Lila gasped

Lila stomped into her room and slammed the door

"I can't believe Marinette stood up to Lila"

"Maybe we could send her to boarding school"

Meanwhile

Lila was angry in her room but she saw a picture of Marinette Dupain Cheng, Tom and Sabine.

Lila growled


End file.
